Pink Clouds
by Darkkinkachu
Summary: Pink is just like red only more innocent. She was perfect for them...AkatsukiSakura Series. One shots, drabbles, and challenges if you give them to me especialy X number themes, I like those
1. Endless Red Skies

Pink Clouds

Darkkinkachu: I decided to write a…thing. I don't remember what this is called, but its gong to be a collection of unrelated SakuraAkatsuki one-shots and drabbles. Actually, the reason I'm doing this is because of the overwhelming demand for ItachiSakura I got while trying to end A-cat-suki. Bleh…so here goes!

Disclaimer: Oh, you would _know_ if I some how became the owner of the Naruto universe…it's not mine.

-

Endless Red Skies

-

Haruno Sakura had always known she would be with an Uchiha. She just never thought she would be with _that_ Uchiha.

How could she? She had never even met him before, let alone had any interest in him. But here they were, a tangle of limbs and sheets, the dark haired man snoring lightly while the young female pondered how crazy life was.

It was Tsunade's fault really. What was that old drunk thinking, sending her on a solo mission to Cloud and not telling her of the Akatsuki activity there?

_She probably didn't think they would bother me_ the girl mused, looking out the small window at the sky. The sun was no where near being up yet but the sky was still taking on a faint pinkish tint.

A small streak of guilt shot through Sakura's stomach as she thought of home. Of course Konoha had stopped looking for her after a year, it was basic ninja procedure. An Akatsuki spy had told her that the Kyuubi container was still looking, struggling to find both his lost friends.

Feeling another surge of shame coming on, Sakura rolled over and took to watching her lover instead. She loved to watch him sleep. He was like a whole different person when he slept, so still and almost innocent.

Smiling slightly, she reached over to lightly trace the scars on his face. It was something he hated but she knew he would never stop her. His eyes fluttered under his lids but he slept on, not ready to let go of his dreams yet.

Sakura knew she was risking her life every time she was near him. Even with his undying love and gentle care of her, he sometimes lost control of the demons that haunted his soul. It had been a time just like this when she had been playing with his hair and he had awoke to what he_ thought_ was an enemy. He had been constantly apologizing for weeks on end as he nursed her back to health.

She sighed, laying her head on his broad shoulder. This was so wrong. How could she love someone like him? He was _evil_. Well, not really evil, per say…maybe just…misunderstood? But he was definitely a bad guy. She was supposed to be a good guy and here she was fraternizing with the enemy! How many times had she felt that tiny, miserable voice inside her call out for justice? How many times had she had that brief fleeting thought to kill him in his sleep?

But then he would look at her with that slow-spinning, black and red pinwheel and she would be lost in a world of endless red skies and a smile he saved only for her. There was just no way she could ever betray him.

The pink haired girl moved up a little, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, taking in the scent that she alone knew so well. The Uchiha made a guttural noise between a growl and a laugh and reached a hand up to feel what was tickling him.

Sakura caught the hand and placed it against her face, "Time to wake up, sleepy-head."

One sharp, red eye cracked open and slid around the room before squeezing shut again, "Sun's not up so neither am I."

"You have a mission today." She reminded him, drawing circles on his bare chest with the tip of her nail. He caught her hand, giving her a 'Stop that' look. The girl just grinned 'innocently' and blew in his ear.

"C'mon, get up. I don't want to be late for breakfast." Sakura sat up, wrapping the sheet around herself, "Deidara always gives us that look when ever we're late and then he starts whispering to whoever's closest."

A small snore was her answer. Looking back Sakura saw that he had fallen asleep again. Anger flared up in the girl but it was quickly quelled by an idea. Leaning down, she put her mouth right next to his ear, "Toooobbiiii…wake uuuuup."

Not even a twitch.

"Oh Tooooobi…Deidara-Senpai has one of his clay birds on your head."

The young man shot up with a strangled yelp and began swatting at his bush of black hair. Once he saw the medic rolling on the bed, clutching her sides with laughter, he stomped across the room to his dresser, "Not funny, Sakura-chan."

"Ah hahaaha not t-to you maybe," she gasped out, "But you should have see-seen yourself jump!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." The Uchiha fake laughed, pulling on some boxers, "Tobi is laughing sooo hard. You've never been on the receiving end of one of Deidara-senpai's Boom Birds."

Still laughing slightly, Sakura walked across the room and gave Tobi a light peck on the cheek, "I'll make it up to you."

"Tobi likes the sound of that." He said leaning down and grinning wolfishly. Just before their lips touched, there was a loud hammering at the door.

"Breakfast in ten minuets!" Kisame's voice rumbled through the wood, "So hurry up you two! Missions today!"

Obito gave a kind of frustrated sigh as he rolled his eye, "Fish face always ruins Tobi's fun…"

"I heard that!"

Laughing again, Sakura walked into the bathroom, "Later, I promise."

Tobi watched her go and sighed again, "Tobi is the luckiest Uchiha ever…"

-

Darkkinkachu: Got cha XD AHAHAHAHAHA!!! EEP! –hides from angry ItaSaku fans- sorry! Gomen! I just had to! The next one will be Itachi and Sakura, I SWEAR!

Some Explanations…

Ok, so _obviously_ this follows the theory that Tobi is actually Uchiha Obito. It's not a hypothesis I'm actually interested in but it worked here so I used it.

I didn't go into a lot of detail about how Sakura was caught or how their relationship started because…well…I didn't want to…I'm lazy…

Oh, and I once heard that Tobi speaks in first person so that's the reason for that. I don't know if its write or not.

Tune in next time for…

-

Big Bad Wolf

-

_Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I take away every thing you love…_

-

Thank you for reading! Please review and vote for who you want the next pairing to be (NO ItaSaku please. Not until I get through the rest.)


	2. BIg Bad Wolf

Pink Clouds

Darkkinkachu: If I had a nickel for every nice thing you do, I'd buy a bunch of flowers and give them back to you :)

-

Big Bad Wolf

-

Uchiha are evil.

That was the conclusion Sakura came to as Itachi landed yet another effortless blow. If Itachi and Sasuke were supposed to be perfect examples of their clan than it was a very good thing that the maniac raining punches down on her had killed them all off.

Sakura needed back up. _Badly_. But Naruto and Sai were preoccupied with their own huge, blue problem about twenty feet away.

She had never seen anyone fight the way Uchiha Itachi did. It was so graceful. Each hit, each dodge, each tiny flick of the eyes, seemed thoroughly planned and was exactitude with cold, cruel perfection.

Darkness was beginning to skirt around the edges of her vision as a seemingly endless river of blood trickled from various wounds. Sakura didn't know what to do any more. The stories didn't hold a candle to the real thing…

"Bully…" the word slipped from her bleeding lips before she could even comprehend what she was saying.

The man stopped not three feet from her, "Pardon?"

The way he asked so calmly, like she wasn't a threat at all, goaded the young medic into continuing in a weak mummer, "That's what you are, Uchiha Itachi. You think…you're all that, but you're just a bully, picking on those who can't protect themselves. What kind of man kill's his entire clan and warps his little brother's mind for no reason other than to test his strength?"

Blood was coming out in fine, foamy, little sprays while she spoke. The blood loss and fatigue kept her from seeing the renewed interest in the twisted mans eyes.

"Do you know what you are, Uchiha Itachi?" Sakura slurred, swaying slightly.

"Pray tell, what am I little girl?"

"You are nothing but a wolf. A big bad wolf, scaring women and children and destroying homes. Go way wolf…go…way…"

"A big bad wolf, you say?" his voice was so hypnotic. Sakura could feel herself slipping further and further into the darkness and the voice of the wolf was drawing her in.

Even if she had been in top fighting condition, Sakura would not have caught the sudden movement of the red-eyed male. He was behind her in an instant, just close enough so that the warmth of his chest began to seep into her back, oddly soothing to her battered body.

His lips actually brushed against the shell of her ear as he whispered, "Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll take away everything you love."

And then he was gone.

Hot, grimy tears cleared a tiny path down her face as Sakura fell forward. Fear, confusion, anger, and exhaustion took over. As the inky blackness closed in, Sakura mumbled her last defiant words; "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…ake up soon?"

A kind of buzzing filled the girls ears as vague strains of conversation drifted into her foggy mind. _Hmm…Who's that talking?_ She wondered, debating rather to ease back into sleep or investigate, _hmm…wait…who am I?_

"Sakura is strong. Always has been. She'll wake up soon enough, Naruto."

Ah, yes. Sakura. That was her name. And that former voice had been Naruto, the latter Kakashi. But what were they doing in her room? She just wanted to sleep…

"_Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll take away everything you love."_

The rose haired girl shot up with a strangled scream, the memories of just before she passed out flooding sharply into her mind. The scene before her came together slowly as she tried to catch her breath.

She wasn't in her room she was in the hospital surrounded by her friends. As Naruto came barreling down on her with delighted cries of 'Sakura-chan!', she decided she was safe. Konoha was safe and she had her friends. Sakura glanced out the window with a small smile.

_Who's afraid of the big bad Uchiha?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakuras kitten turned up dead on her door step a week later, she was irate. The Kunia buried between its small furry shoulder blades told her some thoughtless Genin had been practicing its aim on helpless animals. Sakura had half a mind to tell Tsunade and hurt down the little bastard.

The sudden disappearance of her rare and beloved Sugar Blaze flower (it had been a gift from her now deceased grandparents) confused and angered her, but that was all. How someone had stolen a heavy potted plant from her living room in the middle of the day was beyond her.

But when her special picture of Team 7 turned up missing, she knew something was wrong. Sakura kept the picture well hidden and locked in her memory box. Oddly enough, that had been the only thing taken.

She went immediately to her best friend Ino. After a good, long talk and lots of ice cream, Sakura was soothed and went home, any sense of dread cleared away.

The next day, Ino suffered a bizarre and unexplained training accident and had to be hospitalized. Unnerved, Sakura turned to Tenten, another close friend whom she had found she had a lot in common with.

Tenten was found dead the next morning, apparently mauled by some large animal. The coroner told Sakura it was canine, maybe a wolf.

And then it clicked. While Sakura stood over a sink of dirty dishes, scrubbing and crying, it hit her. A wolf. _The_ wolf. Slowly she sank to the floor a fresh wave of tear pouring down her face. He really was doing what he had said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why?"

As Sakura stood on the head of the second Hokage carved into the cliff, she asked why this was happening to her. Why the deranged man had taken an interest in her, why he was doing this, why…everything. Why Ino, why Tenten, why her poor cat.

"Why?" she cried out a little louder. But the wind only swept her words away leaving her with no answer, "Why…"

She precived his precence just a moment to late. Already he was right behind her, just as he had been before. The breeze blew long, black strands of hair out, tickling her face. He just stood there at first, the cold point of a Kunia pricking at the girls neck, before he leaned down and nipped her ear, "Huff puff."

"You're a monster."

"Oh?" his other hand had started to run smoothly up and down her arm, "I thought I was the wolf. Are we playing a new game now?"

"A game?" though she knew she couldn't win, that he really would kill her this time, she couldn't keep from turning her head slightly, green eyes blazing with hate, "You killed Tenten…I know it was you."

"Do you know how hard it is to find a full grown wolf and get it to kill just one person?" his hand had traveled to her hair, rubbing the silky strands between his fingers, "I worked really hard on that one, precious. It was even harder than buy out all those Fudge-E Lumps that you loved so much."

"So that was you too," her voice was cold and distant, quivering slightly, "Bastard."

"Be nice," the knife dragged against her neck, drawing a fine red line, "Or else."

"Or else you'll kill me?" she sneered, "or buy all the cream soda? I love that too, you know."

"No…" it happened very quickly and painfully. The gentle hand that had been touching her hair suddenly knotted itself there, tearing at her scalp. He brought his body flush to hers and bit at her ear much harder, "What's the name of that boy you play Go with on Wednesdays and Fridays? Or maybe that little girl in the hospital you're such good friends with? I think your parents will be next, though…"

"No…" tears began to pour from her eyes again, "No, you can't."

Itachi flicked his tongue against her neck, "Oh but I can. It's what I do. Aren't you the one who told me that, Sakura?"

Sakura could only sob as he held her tighter, almost crushing her. It was all her fault. This was happening because of what she had said to him.

"Come with me…" Itachi's breath felt very hot in her ear as he hissed, "or I'll kill them all."

Slowly, so slowly, she nodded. She couldn't let anyone else die for her sake.

And then they were gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkkinkachu: I don't like this. I don't like it at all. Sigh…oh well. Please review and tell me what you thought! REVIEW I SAY!

I've decided I don't care what order you want them in XP I'll just write all of them as I feel and then take votes for extra parings/triangles/threesomes at the end. Ok with you guys?

Next up…

----------------------------------------

Questions

_She just _had_ to ask…_

----------------------------------------

WARNING!

The Author Will Now Rant About Why This Story Was Freakin' Hard to Write

(you don't have to read it if you don't want to)

First of all, Itachi in general is a very hard character to use. Unlike most stoic ice-block characters, such as Gaara and Sasuke, he has no apparent reason for his actions. There is no explanation as to why he does what he does. He has no back story other than his disdain for the Clan (which I don't fully understand except that they were to hard on him).

Itachi is a very blank slate as far as Fan writing goes. Some people would think that's a good thing, meaning that you can make him do and think what ever you want. I find it troublesome. If I don't know what he's really like, how can I know if I'm staying to far from his character?

Itachi stories TEND to (but not always) fall into one of four categories: Crazy, Lonely (and wanting love), Possessive, or OOC. Sometimes with a mixture of two or more. This was intensely hard for me to write because I wanted it to be original. I feel like I made Itachi just like every one else makes him.

That's why I'm so disappointed in this story.

Man, why can't I write essays on anime and manga for school/college? I would actually get A's for a change…fhoo…


	3. Questions

Pink Clouds

Darkkinkachu: Bleeeeeeegh...Darkkinkachu feels like craaaaaaaaaaap...my heads gonna 'splode...-Darkkinkachu's head explodes- ow...ok so, I've lost interst in writing for now but I'll still be working on the next chapter. It will just be longer than I thought for an update. Yeah...-chugs a bottle of Nyquil (sp?)-...night...-falls over-

-

Questions

-

Deidara was a man of my questions. First and foremost being whether he was even a man at all.

It would have been the first thing Sakura had asked when she first met him had Kisame not jabbed her in the ribs and given a quick shake of the head, as if saying 'don't go there'.

So Haruno Sakura was forced to go the long way 'round to find out the blonds gender.

"Whats your favorite color?"

"Black, un."

"Why?"

"It's the color stuff turns when I blow it up, un."

"…"

"…"

"Do you think Itachi is cute?"

"I _will_ shove this clay up your nose, un. Stop bugging me. I thought Kisame was supposed to be watching you, un."

"He's um…not around at the moment."

"Well where is he, un?"

"How should I know?"

The 'man' looked back at her, setting down a tiny, clay mouse, "Why are you bothering me, un?"

"Oh I just wanted to get to know you better, that's all."

"Un…"

An awkward silence followed. Sakura started picking up the various tools lying around the blonds workshop, "Soooo…want to play truth or dare."

"No, un."

"I Never?"

"Go away, un."

"How about-"

'He' rounded on her, the bird he had been making now smashed in his fisted hand, "Just ask already! I know what you want, un!"

Sakura blinked. And blinked again, "Err…I uh…are you…I mean…"

Suddenly he was there. Right there. Sakura found herself slammed none too gently against the wall, thin and surprisingly soft lips meshed against her own. Delicate but large hands found their way to her hips and rested there keeping her in place and a tall lean frame pinned her to the wall. Deidara, she found, was not _nearly_ as gentle as he looked.

And then he was gone, back to digging around in his clay, mumbling under his breath about curses unknown.

Sakura could only stand there, lips swollen and mind racing. Only one thought was able to get through.

_He is most __**definitely**__ a man…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkkinkachu: Mmmm…short, boring and not my style at all…who the hell is writing this crap?! Oh right…it's me…my bad…

As always, please leave a review on your way out! THANKS!

Next Chapter…

-

I havent decided yet. I was writing a SasoSaku but it came out crappy. Maybe ZetsuSaku? I dunno...

-


	4. Knock On Wood

Pink Clouds

(I totally cheated on this one. I already had it written and figured I would post it here…hope you don't mind)

Darkkinkachu: Ano…this will be my first ever attempt at 'themes' challenge so I don't know if I'm doing it right or not…-shuffles around nervously- yeah…this is for Gigicerisier, who gave me this challenge and also wrote a simply fabulous story for my Red Umbrella challenge. Thanks!

-

Knock On Wood

-

1. Labor

The fact that he never sweated during strenuous labor like she did had always caused a great deal of frustration to the rose-haired girl.

2. Palace

She told him often how much she hated him. That she didn't like his cold, stiff lips. That he was a warped and disgusting creature. That he was nothing that she wanted. That she had always wanted to live in a palace by the sea with her prince charming. He would smile his sick little grin and ask why she was still with him. She would fall silent and he would pull her in for another harsh kiss.

3. Crib

Being tied up in his dark, musty room was bad enough. The hollow eye-sockets of unfinished puppets seemed to fallow her every movement. But worst of all was the delicately carved crib, rocking gently in a corner. It was then that she cried.

4. Pear

Sasori was surprised to learn just how hard a pear could be when his flower threw one at his head.

5. Commotion

"If you keep causing such a commotion," he whispered, a little too happy as his cold, stale breath tickled her ear, "You're going to wake Deidara."

6. Pillow

He recognized the glare she was giving him. As she seethed, green eyes roiling with annoyance, he couldn't help but grin and mouth the oh-so familiar words along with her, "Damn it, Sasori…you make a lousy pillow…"

7. Likelihood

No one else even thought any likelihood was even there. The fact that Sakura would disappear for extended periods with out saying anything meant nothing to her friends. At least that's what they liked to believe.

8. Bazaar

"I do love a good bazaar."

"Shut up, oak-face."

Sasori grinned. His little love was so spirited.

9. Paranoia

Sometimes Sakura wished she hadn't shrugged off the constant paranoia of feeling like she was being watched. Maybe then he wouldn't have caught her so easily.

10. Counterpoint

Out of their morbid and twisted relationship, there was one thing Sakura really liked; Watching her Sasori-kun and Deidara fight over art. She loved nothing more than to come up with a good counterpoint and send one stomping off furiously and the other crowing with pride.

11. Phoenix

She hated him. Really she did. And yet ever time she smote him down with her loathing, he would rise again like a phoenix from the ashes. So every time she gave in. If her hatred couldn't kill him, what could?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkkinkachu:…………………..I……………Don't……………….Know if that was any good or not. I liked some of them but…oh and number four was about those hard, rock pears. If you've ever had one you know what I mean. Even though I don't know if this was good or not, I really had fun doing it. If any one else has some challenges like this for me please go to my challenges bored and post one there. Or just say so in your review. I'm not picky.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are always appreciated!

OH! And I now have a DA account! You can go there to see a pic I drew for A-cat-suki! If you have an account please remember to comment! Thank you!


	5. The End?

Pink Clouds

**Very Important Note!**

Darkkinkachu: -shuffles around nervously- Ok so…here's the deal. I don't like this format. Its fun to read but I'm finding this kind of story really hard to write. Before you get all angry and start flaming me I just want you to know _I will be writing out the rest of the AkatsukiSakura pairings!_ I just won't be posting them here. They'll be posted as individual stories and I will most likely remove, rewrite, and repost the ones that are already in here. I'm really REALLY sorry for the inconvenience but I just can't write like this. Sorry. –flops down on face in apologetic manor- sorry.

And because guilt would eat me alive from the inside-out like a very large parasite if I just posted an AN (your not actually supposed to do that), I'm posting a little story to go along with this……………………enjoy?

-

Shut The Damn Door!

-

In all actuality, it wasn't really Tobi's fault. He just had a very bad habit of bursting into rooms with out knocking. Not that he hadn't tried to stop this troublesome practice.

He had spent two weeks in the hospital after walking in on Itachi crying over an old family photo. Maybe the older Uchiha wouldn't have pummeled him so bad if he hadn't tried to comfort him…

At first, the other Akatsuki member had found this quite amusing. Until Tobi started walking in on them doing things they would have rather kept secrect.

No matter how hard they tried to remember to lock their doors, Tobi never fail to find the one door they had missed. So the young Missing Nin found out all sorts of interesting things.

Kisame was actually a very accomplished knitter.

Deidara-sempai could do other things with his hands than make clay sculptures.

Kakuzu made stuffed animals with his black thread.

Tobi never _meant_ to upset his friends. How was he supposed to know Hidan didn't want any one to know about his bunny fetish…it seemed the Akatsuki would never brake him of his bad habit...

"Zetsu-san!" Tobi's young, slightly annoying voice rang out through the dim halls, "Where are you Zetsu-san? Kisame-san!"

The blue man peered over the morning paper, "What?"

"Have you seen Zetsu-san? Tobi needs to find him and tell him something."

Kisame took a sip of his coffee, twitching one foot in an annoyed manner, "He's probably in his room. Did you even look there?"

"No…" the masked man scratched at his thick bush of hair, "But I will! Thanks Kisame-kun!"

Before the shark like ninja could strangle him, Tobi was dashing off through the compound.

"Hey wait! He's with…aw forget it…" Kisame sat back and turned to the funny pages.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later, a breathless Tobi found himself in front of his old masters door. Happy that he had succeeded, the young man burst through the door, grinning widly behind his mask.

"Zetsu-san! Tobi wants to-OH MY GOD!" the young male clutched at his masked face, stumbling back, "I-I'm sorry! Tobi didn't know Zetsu-san and Sakura-san were um…b-busy…"

"Just shut the door Tobi." Zetsu's calm, white side said.

"Y-yeah um…Tobi will just…um…"

"Tobi?"

"Y-yes, Sakura-san?"

"Shut the damn door!"

"Eeep!" with a terrified squeep, Tobi shut the door and took off down the hall. Kisame found him hours later in a corner, rocking back and forth and mumbling something about inappropriate uses of leather and bananas.

Needless to say, Tobi never burst into a room unannounced ever again.

------------------------------------------

Darkkinkachu: ………………………………………………………………………………………….……………………..cough………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


End file.
